Jacobs return
by ShadeStars
Summary: Jake returns to bella, but as normal their cant just walk off in to the moon light.


~_**discalmer**~ i own none of the charcters or sets to this story Stephenie Meyer does. I am simply playing with them._

_This is only the start to my story, Im sorry for any mistakes im going over it as i write more. Hope you guys like it._

* * *

><p>Tip toeing across the hallway in the dark, smart move Bella. As i reach the door a light clicks on i freeze. Damn.<br>I slowly to turn to see if they are coming up to check on me. I know their can hear my every move, the sound of my heart but I'm hoping they think it's just me moving to the bathroom in a sleep like state. I seem to be, in luck for now. I can hear them laughing and joking, then their voices became louder. I keep my breath even in a need to make them believe I'm half asleep. I know they wont be listening enough to hear that my heart beat it a little too fast to be asleep. I fight with the door handle and slide in the dimming lite room. I let out a breath as I learn against the dark wood of the door. I know now he will be on his way up here to check on me. I look over at empty wall infront but its not empty bright smile greets me, I feel myself smiling back at him. We move forward all most mirroring eachother in till we are stood infront of one another. I look up into his brown eyes of the man i love. Jacob Black.

Hello Bells' he says in a low voice. My heart and soul sings for him. My arms reach for him before i knew it, they wrap around his strong warm body relaxing for the first time in months. His fingers gently playing and twisting in my hair. I breath in his woodies scent. I look up at him a questioning look speads across my face his chuckles as if his reading my thoughts. "later" he whispers, he pulls me up into his arms and kisses my head. He walks to the open window and climbs on to edge just as the door begins to open but I cant begin to care I smile into Jacobs shoulder as he heat beat sends me to sleep, the last thing i hear is jacob whispers for me to sleep and I will be home soon. One last sleepy smile before sleep over takes me.

(A few hours later)

The light coming through the window wakes me, the sun is slowly raising to its heighest point. My eyes slowly open as if they dont believe my senses. The sun lit room comes in to focus my face mirrors the sun on a summers day. I throw my feet on my the wooden floor and bounce to my feet. I know where he is without calling out. I step slowly to the door and turn the nob. Pulling it open I slid through it, Im hoping to catch him by surpise. Its unlike but still I try. Listening to the taps of my bare feet on the floor I round the coner to the kitchen.

His got his back to me, his shirtless like normal his breath even and relax. His in his on world here and its a beautful thing. I tip toe towards him, his remains quiet but I know he heard me the moment I awoke. My hand reaches for him wanting warmth his owns. A small chuckle breaks the silent. Its him. I cant help but giggle my own tune with him. His turning to face me now I can feel my heart pounding like its trying to touch his. His face shows he can heard it his lips curve and his large hands reaches for one my smaller one, he places it over his heart. Im shocked as I feel his heart all most copying mine.

"Bells" his voice is so soft my body moves towards his and its smiling at the closes of its missing peice. His moving my hair from my face watching each muscle in me move the only way it does for him.

"Jake, I cant belive this is real. I dont want to ever wake up."

"Your awake Bella and Im not going anywhere again" My smile matching his own. I jump up wanting to be in his arms, his arms catch me before my toes have chance to fully leave the oak floor.

"I love you Bella. Nothing with ever change that"

"I love you too Jacob"

Theirs a small sound coming from the living room, I start to move ready to stand back on the floor. I should know better, his hands moving my legs around his waist as he walks to the sound, my eyes travel to watch him pick up the small phone from the coffee table and hit the green button. His voice rings out as he answers the caller.

"Hello Paul"

"No" The alpha inside him breaks out in one word, his back straightens even though paul is no where to be sin his body reacts asif he can see him. It makes me smile, his so easly able to command his pack without being overbearing.

"Paul I told you this last night I was off to get bella and you were not to come along. What part of that did you miss?" kiss his shoulder lightly and he smiles down at me, he understands what I mean. With a deep breath his calmer. "Its fine paul but dont go back there. We have to respeat their land as they do ours.

I hear paul growl back, Jake laughs back " Yes I know, we will let them (a slight pause) him know that bella is not his mate as he believes."

Ive dropped off in to my own world my ears no longer picking up what his saying back to paul. I dont care, his here thats all that must of finished his call, both his hands are holding me again now. I pull my face back to look at him his watching me, I smile.

"You must be hungy Jake, why dont I make you some dinner?"

"You know Bells that sounds like a great idea, I feel like I haven't bin feed in years"

We both laugh at that, aware he eats whenever he gets chance. human or not. He moves us in to the kitchen, I still havent left his arms.

"Um jake, you need to let go for me to cook" I laugh but I dont want to lose his warmth, Im happy to stay here but he is hungy and I wanted to cook for him. Without a word from him he places me on the floor I walk around the kitchen getting all I need, as I stand of the side to make a start on the food his arms snake around my waist and he leans his head on my shoulder.

"I cant let you go for that long, you know" I can just make out the smirk on his face from the coner of my eye. I laugh lightly and start making dinner. We are silent just enjoying eachothers company no need to fill it with chatter just yet.


End file.
